custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Viturus
"You guys had better get up here! There is a four armed lunitic breaking everything, and it's not Deathstalker!" -Viturus to Terras and Lithal, Spherus Magna. Viturus is a headstrong Toa of Sonics. He prefers to listen instead of talk, and he is a talented engineer. He has designed many weapons, some of which are still used in the Brotherhood In Arms. Viturus was the last being to see Toa Kyxien alive, and blames himself for what happened. His natural instinct for battle strategies makes him invaluable for large scale combat. He is fiercely loyal to Tasorin, feeling that he owes him for the loss of his brother. He has greater control over Sonics then any normal Toa. History: Viturus was a De-matoran on one of the southern islands. He lived the normal life of a chronicler until a Toa by the name of Kyxien came to his village and installed himself as their guardian Toa. Kyxien was a just and honorable Toa who was recognized as a true hero by all in the village and beyond. One dark day, the volcano on the western part of the isle erupted. Viturus was inside a temple that was built in the side of a mountain, and he was working on the wall of history when Kyxien burst into the lower temple. Kyxien said that Mt. Niru was erupting and that they needed to evacuate. Viturus promptly followed the Toa as they ascended to the exit, then the aftershock hit. The temple wall buckled then collapsed on Kyxien, Viturus tried to help the fallen Toa out from under the rubble, but the mountain shook violently again and the entrance was collapsing. Kyxien told Viturus to take his hand, Viturus grasped the Toa's hand and felt a surge of power. Viturus stood up, a full fledged Toa. He tried to lift the rubble that now concealed the Turaga Kyxien, but his powers were too new to him and he could not. Kyxien voice came from under the rubble begging him to leave while he could. Viturus refused, but the explosion that ripped from the volcano as it completely erupted threw him towards the exit and collapsed the tunnel. When the Volcano stoped erupting Viturus tried for days to dig Kyxien out, but he had no success. On his fourth day of digging a figure landed on the shore in a small boat, and he went to the temple. He told Viturus not mourn over the loss of Kyxien, but to rejoice that his power lived on in him. Viturus told the stranger that he knew nothing about who Kyxien was, and to leave him alone. The stranger grabbed Viturus's mask, and jerked him towards his own mask, and told him that he knew Kyxien long before him. Viturus asked who he was, the figure replied that his name was Tasorin, and that Kyxien was his brother. When Viturus heard this, he apologized, and told Tasorin that Kyxien perished trying to save him. Tasorin told Viturus of the Brotherhood In Arms, an organization that protected matoran and vanquished Makuta. Viturus offered his services to Tasorin, and Tasorin, seeing the potential in this silver armored Toa of Sonics, accepted his services and brought him back to Spes Nui. Viturus was untrained, and ill-prepared to fight in the Brotherhood, but Viturus didn't care. He felt he owed Tasorin for the loss of his brother, and that thought alone drove him even harder. Over the next few months, Viturus honed his skill as a swordsman, learned to control his elemental powers, and discovered he had a natural instinct for battle strategies, a trait that is enhanced to remarkable levels by his Kanohi Takan. Viturus's first mission was with Tasorin and Lithal, they were going to do a routine check of the surrounding isles. Viturus saw the threat first, and tackled both his comrades to the ground as a blast of poison shot at them. Viturus came up kneeling and blasted the rahkshi with concentrated sound, cleaving it in two. Both toa were surprised at Viturus's improvement and thanked him. In his spare time Viturus tinkered with a new weapon design he had been building, when he thought it was ready, he demonstrated his new energy cannon to the assembled brotherhood. However, when he tried to fire the cannon, it blew him backwards through the wall. He emerged from the wreckage with a grin, saying it wasn't quite ready. Viturus began spending more time building the practicing, Tasorin noticed this and appointed Viturus as a research and development position, a position that Viturus still has to this day. He began working closely with Tasorin as they began to develop a way to imprison Makuta in a form of status, they finally finished a modified status tube from the archives, and began to look for a test subject. More coming soon. Trivia: *Unlike most other Toa of Sonics, Viturus has silver armor. *Despite it's appearance, Viturus's mask is actually a Kanohi Takan, the Great mask of Tactical knowledge.